


Desert

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아서는 사막이 지독히도 싫었다. 사내들의 땀 냄새도 싫었고 팍팍하고 거친 모래도 모두 아서가 싫어하는 것들이었다. 하지만 동시에 사막을 지독히도 사랑했다. 그는 사막에서 태어났고 죽을 때까지 사막의 모래위에서 삶을 마감하겠노라고 생각했다. 아서는 사막의 뜨거운 햇볕이 좋았고 뼈가 시릴 정도로 차가운 사막의 밤바람도 좋았다. 아무도 없는 곳에서 바라보는 밤하늘 또한 좋았고, 자신의 말과 함께 달리는 기분도 좋았다. 그리고..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert

아서는 사막이 지독히도 싫었다. 사내들의 땀 냄새도 싫었고 팍팍하고 거친 모래도 모두 아서가 싫어하는 것들이었다. 하지만 동시에 사막을 지독히도 사랑했다. 그는 사막에서 태어났고 죽을 때까지 사막의 모래위에서 삶을 마감하겠노라고 생각했다. 아서는 사막의 뜨거운 햇볕이 좋았고 뼈가 시릴 정도로 차가운 사막의 밤바람도 좋았다. 아무도 없는 곳에서 바라보는 밤하늘 또한 좋았고, 자신의 말과 함께 달리는 기분도 좋았다. 그리고..

“오늘 기분이 좋아 보이네요.”  
아리아드네의 높은 목소리가 아서의 상념을 깼다.  
펍의 여급인 아리아드네는 늘 아서에게 친절했다. 아서는 다른 남자들처럼 그녀에게 질 낮은 농담을 던지지도 않았고 추파를 던지지도 않았다. 그는 사막의 남자답지 않게 여자인 자신에게 상냥했고 예의바른 모습을 보였다. 그리고 무엇보다도. 깔끔했다. 다른 누군가처럼 술에 절은 수염을 기르고 있지도 않았고 며칠 동안 씻지 않아 풍기는 악취 또한 없었다. 가끔 아리아드네는 여자인 자신이 부끄러워 질 정도였다. 그만큼 아서는 깔끔했고 신사적이었다. 어쩌면 그는 영국에서 온 귀족이 아닐까, 하고 그녀는 종종 생각했지만 그녀의 생각과는 다르게 아서의 직업은 현상금 사냥꾼이었다. 그녀뿐만 아니라 다른 모든 이들도 아서의 직업이 현상금 사냥꾼이라고 생각하진 못했다. 하지만 그는 사냥꾼이었다. 그는 남들이 보는 것처럼 신사적이지도 않았고 상냥하지도 않았다. 기품있지도 않았고 부드러운 남자도 아니었다. 그는 사막의 바람처럼 거칠고 위험한 사내였다. 모두들 그의 겉모습만 보고 우습게 여겨 다가왔다가 치를 떨고 떠나가곤 했다. 그렇다해서 아서가 이 조그마한 여급을 괴롭히고 싶단 이야긴 아니었다. 그는 그의 목숨을 노리지 않는 선에서 여성에겐 친절했다. 그리고 아리아드네는 아주 상냥했고 아주 맛있는 파이를 구울 줄 알았다. 그리고 누구보다 아름다운 그림도 그릴 줄 알았다. 아서는 그래서 그녀가 좋았다. 창녀들처럼 시끄럽지 않고 무언가를 요구하지도 않고 그냥 항상 그 자리를 지키고 있는 그녀가 좋았다.

“제법 큰놈을 잡았거든.” 아리아드네의 눈이 둥그렇게 커지더니 보기 좋게 휘어지며 사랑스런 주름을 만들어냈다.  
“기념으로 벨이라도 한번 울리는거 어때요? 그럼 마스터가 당신을 잡고서 하루 종일 키스할걸요.”  
“사양하지. 뭐가 자라고 있을지 모르는 턱수염이랑 부벼지고 싶은 생각 없어.”

아서는 그녀의 장난스런 제안에 미소 지으며 대답했다. 그녀는 아서에게 웃어주고서 다른 사람의 주문을 받으러 바를 떠났다.  
“올라가서 이만 쉬세요.”

-

아서는 모자를 집어 들고 낡은 계단을 걸어올라 갔다. 삐걱거리는 나무판자소리가 집에 돌아온 것 같은 느낌을 줬다. 창으로 들어오는 햇살사이로 반짝이는 먼지들과 유서프의 여관 특유의 알 수 없는 세제냄새도 아서에겐 편안하고 익숙한 것들이었다. 아서는 항상 자신이 사용하던 복도끝방 문을 열었다. 그리고 모자를 내려놓으려는 순간, 아주 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다.

“아서 달링, 그대로 가버리면 난 어떻게 하란거야.”  
“여긴 또 어떻게 찾아온 거지.”  
“그대로 가버리면 내가 곤란해진다는 거 알았잖아.”  
“어떻게 온 거냐고 물었어. 미스터 임스.” 아서는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 채 임스를 바라봤다. 그는 이 여관이 마음에 들었고 다른 곳으로 떠나고 싶지 않았다.

“너무하는군, 밤에는 그렇게 다정하더니. 이래서 남자는 믿으면 안 된다고 어머니가 말했었지. 아아, 어린 마음에 그 말을 무시한 게 화근이었어.”  
“시답잖은 소리를 하는군.”

아서는 허리춤에 찬 총을 협탁위에 탁 소리 나게 내려놓았다. “머리에 바람구멍 나기 싫으면 꺼지시지 그래.” 임스는 총을 기묘한 표정으로 바라봤다.  
“지금 쏴보는 건 어때?” 아서는 몸을 굳혔다. 그리고 금방이라도 쓰러질 것 같은 표정으로 임스를 바라봤다.  
“미스터 임스, 난 지금 도저히……” 그리고 그 순간 임스는 아서에게 키스했다. 그와의 키스는 항상 거칠었지만 지금만큼은 아니었다. 그는 부드럽게 아서의 허락을 구하듯 키스하고 있었다. 하지만 아서는 그를 받아들이고 싶지 않았다. 아니 그냥 지금은 그의 얼굴을 보는 것 자체도 힘들었다. 아서가 그를 밀어내려했지만 그는 커다란 바위처럼 한발자국도 움직이지 않았다. 둘은 한참을 그 상태로 있었다. 어느새 아서는 그를 밀어내지도 그를 허락하지도 않았다. 그는 그대로 임스의 체온을 느끼며 서 있었다.

“아서 달링,” 임스가 마주 닿은 입술 사이로 작게 속삭였다.  
“용서해줘, 아서.” “싫어.” 아서는 흐느끼듯 작게 말했다. 임스는 거짓말처럼 모든 행동을 멈췄다.  
“어째서?”  
“…지금은 널 볼 자신이 없어 임스.”  
“그 일에 대해선 미안해 하지만,”  
“그만해.”

아서는 가만히 임스의 가슴에 이마를 기댔다. 임스는 머뭇거리던 손을 아서의 어깨에 둘렀다.

“그냥 이대로 있자.”  
“아서,”  
“임스, 제발.” 아서의 고개가 더 숙여졌다. 임스는 그의 머리칼에 고개를 파묻고 그의 체취를 깊게 들이마셨다.

“아서, 네가 원하면 난, 언제든지 준비가 되어있어.”  
“안돼.” 아서가 임스의 허리를 끌어안았다.  
“그냥 이대로 있자.” 잠시 동안이라도. 임스는 자신의 연인을 아무 말 없이 껴안았다. 이대로 시간이 멈춰버렸으면 좋겠다는 소녀스러운 생각까지 들었다. 하지만 곧 떠나가야 했다. 임스도 알고 아서도 알았다. 이대론 불안했다.

“나중에, 모든 게 끝나고 나면 그땐 다시 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 있을까?” 달링, 대답해줘. 아서는 아무 말이 없었다. 아리아드네의 파이냄새가 창문을 타고 올라왔다. 사람들은 찾아올 밤을 대비해 여관으로 몰려들고 있었다.

“아서, 키스해줘.” 제발. 임스는 흐느끼듯 작게 속삭였다. 아니 어쩌면 그는 울고 있었는지도 모른다. 아서는 조용히 임스에게 다가가 부드럽게 키스했다. 임스는 주저함 없이 아서를 받아들였다. 그와의 키스는 조용했고 부드러웠고 따듯했다. 임스는 아서의 손끝을 잡고 있었다. 아서는 그의 손을 꽉 잡았다.


End file.
